


Day on the beach, night in a hotel

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Water Guns, sharing a hotel room for a night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the odd-quick duo is competing on the beach, the team is having fun, the seashells are beautiful, Kageyama is tired, and the night isn't lonely at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day on the beach, night in a hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been longer but it's 1.30 AM and my eyes are kind of burning and my music mix ended so here you go. I hope you'll enjoy it. :)

„Give up already, dumbass!” Kageyama shouted, hiding behind a bush.

The silence made him nervous. Where the hell was Hinata? He slowly glanced out of his hiding spot, and before he had a chance to realise that the redhead was actually standing right in front of him with a water gun in his hand, pointing at his face, Hinata pulled the trigger.

Kageyama ruffled the wet hair from his eyes and he revealed his murder glance towards the smaller boy who was shrieking with laughter. Then he quickly stood up and started chasing Hinata who was still laughing.

„I’m sorry Ka-ge-ya-maaa!” However, there was no regret in his voice.

„I’m so gonna kill you, Hinata!” The taller boy’s loud cry caused some concerned glances from the people enjoying their time on the beach, but neither of them cared about that.

„All right, you two, stop whatever you’re doing!” Daichi shouted, and the quick duo immediately stopped. Kageyama slowly shuffled towards Hinata while their captain was walking towards them accompanied by Sugawara, who was smiling at the first-years under his bright straw hat.

„Like I said, if you can’t act a bit more mature than usual, then I’ll take your water guns away.” reminded them Daichi, with his arms crossed over his chest.

„Come on, Daichi, don’t be so strict with them.” Suga was smiling next to him like an angel while he touched the captain’s arm. Daichi sighed.

„Just don’t shout so loud, okay?” he said with much less strictness in his voice.

Hinata and Kageyama silently nodded. When Daichi and Suga started to turn away Kageyama quickly raised his water gun and shot right into Hinata’s face, then immediately run away from him, back to find a new hiding spot.

„That wasn’t fair!” He heard the redhead exclaim behind him, and he couldn’t resist smiling, no matter how hard he tried.

After both of their guns run out of water they decided to drink something cold, because they weren’t just exhausted but the weather was really hot. Two weeks ago Tanaka and Nishinoya came up with the idea of going on a „holiday” with the team, and much to the others’ surprise Daichi went with it.

And now here they were, spending an entire day on the beach, then later going back to a cheap but fairly homelike hotel and the next day going home. It wasn’t too much, but almost two days without volleyball was tormenting for the odd-quick duo.

„Kageyama.”

„Hm?”

They were sitting silently on a bench drinking kiwi-flavoured crushed ice and watching Nishinoya and Tanaka trying to braid Asahi’s hair while the troublemakes were trying not to die from laughter. Not so far from them Kiyoko was gently rubbing sunscreen on Yachi’s back.

„D’you think we can stole those kids’ volleyball and play with it?”

The mentioned kids were maximum eight years old, Kageyama thought, and however cruel the idea seemed to be he had to admit that even himself considered it as a good one before. Not until Hinata said it out loud, of course.

„Daichi would be angry.”

Next to him Hinata looked up angrily at the sky.

„What’s the point of being in a beach when there is no volleyball?”

Kageyama was now watching Daichi putting a reddish ribbon on Suga’s straw hat a little far away from them.

“Well, people like swimming, sunbathing…”

“…playing volleyball…”

“…gathering seashells, playi–“

“I bet I can gather more seashells then you.”

Kageyama looked at Hinata who was staring up at him looking as determined as during a volleyball match.

“And what’ll the price be?” he asked.

Hinata stood up and started to walk in circles because sitting too long only made his thinking slower. Kageyama was used the other boy’s not so usual behavior but sometimes he was still amazed by it.

“Oh!” Hinata jumped excitedly and was now finally facing Kageyama. “The loser will carry the winner back to the hotel on his back!”

The taller boy raised his eyebrows. He knew Hinata wasn’t weak, but…

“Are you sure you can carry me? It’s pretty far and…”

“Hey, that won’t be a problem since I will be the winner.”

Now the redhead was grinning, and as soon as Kageyama stood up and they shook hands they began running in two different directions.

After Kageyama managed to gather 14 seashells he realized the flaw of their plan. They had nothing to gather the seashells in.  
He turned around and startled a little when he saw Hinata standing right in front of him, holding a bunch of dirty seashells in his hands.

“I have nothing to put them in.” He looked a little disappointed, and Kageyama didn’t like that.

“What about a new bet?”

Hinata’s eyes were now shining and he was staring up at the other boy like he just said that Christmas is tomorrow or something.

“Okay!! But what should we…”

“The one who finds the most beautiful seashell wins. The award is the same. The others will decide who win.”

“Owaa Kageyama that’s perfect!”

After they shook hands again they looked through the seashells they gathered so far but neither of them found the one they would be satisfied with. Then they got separated and searched nearly for a whole hour when Daichi warned them that they will be leaving in half an hour.

Kageyama thought he had found the perfect seashell until he saw Hinata’s. Next to it his own looked like a bad copy of his.  
He didn’t want to lose the bet, though.

“We should ask the others.” he insisted, but unfortunately for him they were all agreeing that Hinata’s white and shining one was prettier. The setter sighed.

“I knew I would win!” Hinata shouted while jumping excitedly. Kageyama looked at him as angrily as he could, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t break the other’s mood. He sighed again.

“I hope you’re as light as you’re small.”

He wasn’t.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Kageyama just simply collapsed on his bed in their hotel room. There were two beds in each room and the team already decided in which room – and with who – they would be sleeping, so it didn’t surprise the setter when Hinata sat down on the bed – not on his own, why would he be doing something normal just for once, Kageyama thought –, and started to chatter about the dinner, like Kageyama wasn’t there sitting right next to him and winning a random eating contest.

He knew he should be happy after winning something against Hinata but he was so damn tired. Carrying the redhead on the whole way back wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. Thankfully the others left their phones in the hotel so no pictures were taken of them.

But the memories will never fade, Kageyama thought grumpily.

“Come on, Kageyama, you can’t just fall asleep now!”

“Why not?” he mumbled back through his pillow. He felt like he couldn’t even move a single muscle.

“I bet Tanaka and Nishinoya are planning something, we should join them!”

The taller boy didn’t have any more energy and instead of an intelligent answer he just growled. He heard Hinata sighing and he could have sworn that he felt a lazy touch on his back before he fell asleep.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

He woke up a couple of hours later; it was still dark in the room, and he heard Hinata snoring. It was kind of calming, but them he realized the noise he made was coming closer then it was supposed to be. Then the smaller boy began fidgeting and his right hand grabbed Kageyama’s shirt.

What.

The.

Kageyama instantly tensed up. They were both sleeping in his bed just now. In one bed. One.

The last time they were this close they were fighting. Now the setter’s heart was beating just as fast as then, if not faster. If things weren’t already messed up Hinata not only turned to his other side to face Kageyama but he managed to climb closer to him, his head resting on the now really nervous and flushed boy’s collarbone.

Kageyama’s mind was completely blank. He knew he should wake up Hinata or at least throw him off his bed or just simply push him away to the other side of the bed but… but he couldn’t. Even if he felt that his cheeks were burning and he was concerned that maybe his incredibly rapid pulse would wake up the snoring boy, the urge to let this closeness stay for some more time was stronger.

Even if he was 100% sure that Hinata would drool all over his shirt.

 

-.-.-.-.-

 

Waking up was exactly as awkward as Kageyama imagined it would be. Well, at least for him.

“Ah, morning, Kageyama.”

Hinata sleepily looked up at him and his not so energetic smile made Kageyama’s cheeks going red again. He knew he had to hide it somehow and he only found one way out of this. He gently pushed Hinata’s head back to his chest to prevent him from looking up again.

A mistake. He made a mistake. It must have been too early to start thinking normally because he just made his situation worse. He needed a way out of this, he couldn’t let Hinata asking questions he didn’t want to answer.

He decided that pretending to be half-asleep was his best option.

“Five more minutes.” he mumbled as sleepily as he could praying that the other boy would just go with it.

The redhead must have been really half-asleep because he actually placed his hands to pull himself closer to Kageyama and he even managed to tangle their legs.

Kageyama saw absolutely no way out of his situation. He simply put his other hand on Hinata’s back to steady him.

**Author's Note:**

> (before they left Hinata gave Kageyama his seashell as a memory of their holiday)  
> (back at his home Kageyama decided that the best place for it would only be on his nightstand)  
> (whenever he wakes up and sees it he always starts to smile)  
> (when Hinata sleeps over he doesn't have to look at it to began smiling)


End file.
